Oblivious Love
by TheLastofUs
Summary: Kashino, Ichigo, Hanabusa, and Andou create a new cake to lure in more customers, only to attract the extremely rich Rantil (OC) who wants them to cater his three-day social gathering. But just what's going to happen? *Kashino Ichigo themed*


*Disclaimer: I do not own Yumeiro Patisssiere! This is just for fun and entertainment ^_^*

-Taking place sometime in high school. Kashino has never admitted he loved Ichigo. Hanabusa, Andou, Kashino and Ichigo are planning to make a new cake to attract customers. Ichigo and Kashino are walking the forest to find a special berry for it. (Around 5/6ish)-

"What exactly are we looking for?" Kashino asked. He knew a berry, but what type of berry?

"I don't know~" Ichigo sang, "Something pretty and yummy," She skipped along the bushes, watching each one as if she was the expert. "Too red, too yellow." She said looking them over.

"How do you know what color it should be?" Kashino grumbled as he looked at the rainbow bushes. They all looked the same to him.

"There!" Shouted Ichigo as she took off sprinting.

"H-hey, Amano!" Kashino yelled running after her. She stopped by a ditch.

"Look, they're perfect." She said as she jabbed a finger towards the red-blue berries down the ditch. The ground didn't look fertile at all, how did anything grow down there? Without warning, Ichigo took off down the sharply inclined hill to the ditch, attempting to jump down, she landed unevenly, twisting her ankle was she lied down at the bottom. "Ow…" She said as her hand drifted to her leg, rubbing her wound.

"Amano!" Kashino shouted, "Are you okay?" He started running down, but more safely. "Honestly…" He said as he finally reached her, he stretched out a hand.

"Sorry…" Ichigo said, grabbing his hand. Kashino's foot unsettled on loose leaves, falling on top of Ichigo.

"S-sorry," Kashino stuttered, but unable to move. Their faces were centimeters apart. Their bodies pushed together. Ichigo's eyes sparkled under the dim sunset. Her tangled hair was beautiful.

_W-what's with this position?_ Kashino thought, trying to convince himself he didn't like it, yet he didn't want to move.

"Kashino," Ichigo was the first to speak. Kashino's eyes drifted to her lips as they formed his name. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. What was he even thinking about?  
"W-what?" He asked.

"You're still on top of me." Her voice was steady, like she didn't care, but obviously she cared enough to say that. A blush crept up onto Kashino's cheeks.

"Y-yeah sorry…" He muttered, getting up. "Can you walk?"

Ichigo lifted her left foot wincing, only to let it back down again. Shaking her head, she replied, "No… It hurts…" Kashino reached towards her foot. "What are you doing?" Ichigo asked as she watched his hand float towards her body. It was like a cloud. "Relax, I'm just going to check it out. My parents have taught me some things."

As his hand appeared to stroke her ankle, Ichigo felt strange.

"Ichigo?" Kashino asked, looking up at her.

"Y-yeah?" Her eyes averted. She hadn't realized she'd been staring.

"It's not broken or anything. I think it's just sprained."

Ichigo glanced back at his angelic body. Sometimes… sometimes Kashino was really beautiful.

* * *

After returning with the "perfect berries," Andou popped one in his mouth.

"Wow, these _are_ good!" He exclaimed. "But was it really worth your ankle?"

"I told you, I'll be fine!" She said hurriedly as she carried the basket of berries to the counter.

"Kashino?" Hanabusa walked up behind him, "You okay?" Kashino was looking at Ichigo. Following his eyes, Hanabusa smiled. "So _that's_ how it is…"

"W-what's how it is?" Kashino demanded with a blush.

"You know…" Hanabusa's eyebrows moved up and down as his eyes flicked towards Ichigo an back.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Kashino stormed away only to leave Hanabusa laughing behind him. What was with him? Nothing's going on between him and Ichigo…

* * *

"R-really?" The four exclaimed with growing eyes.

"Of course!" Said the man.

Recently, a new customer, a man named Rantil, wanted them to cater with their newest cake creation- as well as other of their sweets- for a social gathering he was organizing. A three day event. Rantil was very rich, offering to pay them a generous amount of money.

"Just come by our mansion Saturday for the party. I'll organize two rooms for the four of you to stay in."

"Of course!" Ichigo said with sparkling eyes.

"Thank you!" Andou bowed.

With a chuckle, Rantil left.

"I can't believe this!" Hanabusa marveled as his charming façade disappeared being replaced by pure excitement much like Ichigo's. Kashino was the only one not overreacting; thinking logical.

"But wait, two rooms? So we'll split up two with two?" Kashino looked around.

"Of course. I'll be with Andou. That leaves you and Ichigo." Hanabusa said casually with a wink. "Anyways, let's get practicing. Let's make this cake perfect for the social gathering!"

"Okai~" Ichigo sung, leaving to get the berries.

_Hanabusa… what are you cooking up?_ Kashino grumbled under his breath as his mind wandered to Saturday.

The day was finally here. Everyone was on a tour of the monstrous mansion. After getting familiar with the kitchen, the four were shown their rooms.

Ichigo and Kashino entered theirs and the first thing Kashino looked for was the beds. There were two, but they were so close it was hard to tell them apart. There was also a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a closet. This man really did have money to burn. Ichigo ran around their mini-house, admiring everything. Looking at the digital clock on the wall, it was already 9:30.

"I'm going to take a shower before bed!" Proclaimed Ichigo as she bolted into the bathroom. "It's so cool in here!" Her cheerful voice was muffled by the door. With a chuckle, Kashino advanced to unpack his clothes. Taking off his shirt, he started to change into his pajamas.

"I almost forgot to take in a towel," Ichigo said as she ran back to her luggage, taking a towel. Turning around, she saw Kashino was shirtless. Her cheeks got colored pink as she ran back into the bathroom. "S-Sorry!" She yelled, muffled by the door. Turning on the water to try to distract her mind as she undressed, but Kashino's body kept replaying in her head.

_I never noticed how good Kashino looked…_ She thought before shaking her head. _What am I saying? There's nothing between us… Nothing ever will be._

Kashino's own cheeks were tinted pink as he realized Ichigo had seen him shirtless._ It was just an accident. It's not like she'd ever want to again… _He assured himself.

Ten minutes passed, and Ichigo came out of the shower with damp hair in a bath robe. Her eyes drifted to Kashino, but quickly looking away as she remembered his bare chest_. It looked kind of soft…_ She thought. _What am I thinking?_ She quickly opened her luggage and took out her own pajamas, hurrying back into the bathroom to change.

Sitting on her bed, she started to comb her hair. "S-sorry," She mumbled again.

"It's alright. It isn't like you knew." Kashino was sitting on his bed, too. They were about two arm lengths away.

Kashino couldn't stop looking at how peaceful Ichigo looked as she slept. Her wet hair was cascading down her shoulders as her smile was no longer there, replaced by light lips that slightly inclined at the end. Half of him wanted to reach out to touch them. To see if they were as light as they looked. He hadn't realized his hand had actually started to stretch forward. He pulled it back. _What was I doing_? _I hate girls. Why would I ever want to touch one?_

He noticed Ichigo's blanket was still folded by her bed. Getting up, he unfolded it and started to place it over her.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open at the disturbance, widening when she saw Kashino's face was an inch from her own.

"K-Kashino?"

"I was j-just… Your blanket… y-you're cold…" He couldn't form a sentence with her chocolate eyes staring into his. His face was a bright crimson color. He threw the blanket over her curtly as he ran back to his own bed and hid under his covers. Turning away, he barked "Goodnight!" Before pretending to fall asleep.

* * *

Kashino happened to wake up before Ichigo, as always, and started to make breakfast. He made a gourmet omelet with oranges and strawberries and a chocolate drink. Ichigo came into the small kitchen moments later.

"Good morning, Kashino," She said with a yawn as she looked over his shoulder.

"I'm making breakfast," Kashino said with his usual poker face. He gave her a plate as they ate at the table. Andou and Hanabusa were already ready to go. Knocking at the door, Kashino went to answer.

"Hey Kashino," Hanabusa said knowingly, "How are things here?" He raised his eyebrows. Kashino took a step back. _What does he mean? What was he expecting to— _Shaking his head again, he tried to clear his thoughts._ Why do I keep thinking like this?_

"Andou, Hanabusa!" Ichigo appeared behind them. "Kashino made the most delicious breakfast!" She leaned on his shoulder with a gleaming smile.

"Alright lovebirds, let's go start catering," Andou said leading them away.

"L-Lovebirds?" Ichigo and Kashino said in unison as their faces tinted red. "Nothing happened betwee—" Kashino started before getting interrupted by Hanabusa, "I'm thinking we should make eight-hundred chocolate cupcakes with cream-cheese icing as a simple start…" And from there on the topic was sweets in all but Kashino's mind_. Just why were they setting the two of them up? It's not like he'd ever fall in love…_

Entering the ballroom, they were surprised at the number of people there. They expected four hundred people, but this looked like a million. Awestruck, Ichigo walked forward with the massive tray with a cupcake tower. She started down the steps, and placed the tray of cupcakes on the table.

"Great job!" Rantil mused as he took a bite. "I expected nothing less," he finished off the cupcake as others came to mob the table.

Ichigo ran up the steps to get another tray of sweets, but her clumsy-self fell once more, but she didn't fall far before she felt something under her. It was comforting, like a favorite chair you might have. That holds you just right, the right warmth…

"Jeeze, Amano, be more careful," Kashino barked in his cold tone, yet there was pink on his cheeks again.

"K-Kashino…" Ichigo said as she remembered her thoughts. Running up the rest of the steps, she tried to clear her mind_. Kashino and I are hardly friends… Why am I thinking like this?_

* * *

Back in their bedrooms, they were exhausted from their first day of catering. One down, two to go. Ichigo was lying in bed, unable to fall asleep. Opening her eyes at last, she saw Kashino sleeping. It was strange. He didn't have a cold poker-face on. It was a gentle, angle-like face. It was glowing.

"K-Kashino..?" She said quietly. He didn't move. _He must be pretty asleep…_ She thought as she moved to touch his hand. _It's soft…_ Noticing him start to move, she quickly closed her eyes, leaving her arm hanging off the edge of her bed, pretending to be asleep.

"A…ma…no…" Kashino's voice whispered. Keeping her eyes shut, she tried not to let Kashino know she'd touched him. Little did she know Kashino's eyes were still shut. He was dreaming of her.

* * *

The next two days went by quicker than expected. Before they knew it, they were all packing up to go home. Glancing over at Ichigo, he was almost sorry not to be able to see her sleep anymore. Ichigo looked up and saw Kashino, whom quickly averted his eyes with scarlet cheeks.

"L-Let's get going," He said abruptly with his bangs in his face. Heading out the door in front of her, he waited outside Andou and Hanabusa's room.

_What's he in such a hurry for?_ Ichigo thought with a pouting face having to be rushed out the door. Hanabusa and Andou exited later. Hanabusa was still eyeballing Kashino for details on what happened over the days, but Kashino was being stubborn not letting anything show through his cold eyes.

Hanabusa's eyes narrowed as he pulled Andou's arm. "Andou, I forgot something in our room, come with me to get it?" Andou's head bobbed as they walked back, but sharply turned around the corner.

"Hanabusa, the room is this way," Andou said puzzled.

"I know, I didn't forget anything," Hanabusa said with his eyes glued to the two still walking ahead, "Kashino isn't telling me anything about what happened between him and Ichigo."

"This is sneaky," Andou sighed but he knew Hanabusa wasn't going to leave.

* * *

"Kashino," Ichigo started, trying to peek a look at his face, "You've been kind of quiet, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…" Kashino replied quietly. It wasn't like him to be this quiet but he just felt weird being alone with Ichigo. The two walked in an uncomfortable silence before passing a sweets shop. Ichigo's eyes lit up like the fourth of July as she rushed to the window where new sweets were being put on display.

"Look, Kashino! They just put out new sweets! Oh, they look so good!" She was almost drooling through the glass. A light smile broke into Kashino's face as he walked up next to her.

"Want to go in? We could just wait for Andou and Hanabusa to come by."

They agreed, walking into the shop. It was fairly empty for being in such a big resort. There was an empty table near the counter where they both took a seat. Putting their luggage at the counter, they took a seat at the table under it.

"Look," Ichigo said looking at the menu, "They have strawberry tarts here, too!" Her eyes were sparkling.

"They probably won't be as good as yours," Kashino said without realizing. Catching himself, he quickly tried to clarify. "B-because this place had to hire us to cater them instead of their own shop…"

Being as dense as she is, Ichigo smiled as the waitress came by.

"What a cute couple! Can I get you anything?" She mused as she took out her notepad with a grin.

"W-we're not dating," Kashino said quickly; his face tinted crimson.

"Huh, really? I normally have a pretty good eye for couples," The teenager leaned down to examine their faces. "Well, my eyes never deceived me until now… Anyways what would you like?"

"The strawberry tart," Ichigo replied cheerfully as if nothing happened. The girl scribbled down on her notepad as she turned to Kashino, "And you?" She said.

"J-just the same thing I guess…" He hid his face.

With a chuckle, the waitress turned back to the kitchen. Kashino was still looking down, afraid his face was as red as it felt. Did this waitress have some kind of super power?

Just then, their luggage somehow fell off the shelf. Kashino's sketchbook fell out, landing on the table.

"Oh, you draw?" Ichigo said as she reached for it.

"N-No!" Kashino shouted, trying to grab it before her. Their hands touched before Kashino ripped the book from her grasps. "Well I mean… Yes, but you can't see."

"Why not?" She pouted, leaning across the table to take a peek.

"B-because!" Kashino shouted, almost falling out of his chair at how close they were. Most of his drawings were of her, even some of them together. Although he knew it was impossible, he liked to think of them together.

"Please?" She pleaded with her chocolate eyes.

"No!" He yelled, more loudly than he meant to. Other people around the restaurant started to look in their direction. Ichigo's face fell at the word.

"Here we are!" The waitress broke the tense atmosphere, "Two strawberry tarts!" The plates clinked as they reached the table.

Ichigo hadn't touched her food for a few minutes and Kashino knew he'd hurt her by yelling.

"I-If you want," Kashino spoke reluctantly, "I could show you _one_ drawing…" He flipped through the pages of his sketchbook. Ichigo looked up. Kashino is actually kind of nice… She thought as she looked at his face. When he finally looked up, her eyes darted away.

"Here…" He said passing the book over. The sketch was of the lake.

"Whoa…" She said as she looked at the detailed drawing, "This is really good." Her finger traced the bank of the river, leaving graphite on her finger. She flipped the page to see the next drawing and her eyes widened.

"H-hey!" Kashino said as he tried to grab it back, but he couldn't reach it.

"W-who is this? Is one you?" Ichigo asked as her heart sunk. The sketch was the two embracing. Ichigo was against his chest as he held her. Her hair was a little messy as his hand rested on her head, the other around her waist. He didn't draw in their faces, but it was obvious it was them.

Kashino was silent. How was he supposed to respond? He grabbed the sketchbook from her with crimson cheeks; his eyes were hidden by his bangs. His lips opened to speak, but no words came out. Instead he just started running away.

_How cowardly am I to run away? _He thought, but at the time he could do nothing else_. I'm not in love with her or anything… I was just thinking… And I just felt like drawing… In fact it wasn't even us!_ His thoughts were racing and he was trying to figure out how to respond to it. He stopped running by the time he got outside. He sat down on the ground by the door, hugging his knees. He didn't know what to do.

"K-Kashino?" Ichigo was next to him. She sat down by him, not looking at him as she pushed the sketch book back at him. They didn't speak for a while until Ichigo broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I looked, but it's okay to have a crush. I mean it's only part of life." Kashino still wouldn't look up. This was not the conversation he ever dreamed of having. A crush? Is that was Ichigo was to him? "B-but if you don't mind me asking… Who was it?"

Kashino looked up at this point. "You don't know?" He asked as his head turned slightly to reveal one eye.

"Well, you didn't draw their faces, but I could tell one was you…"

He didn't know how to respond. Lie? Say he wouldn't tell her? The truth..?

"But you couldn't tell who the other was..?" He confirmed with his voice drifting off. Ichigo shook her head as she still stared at the ground. Kashino couldn't believe he was going to do this but he did.

Letting his knees down, he turned towards Ichigo, leaning in closer and kissed her on the cheek. Only moving out a couple centimeters to whisper, "It was you, Amano," He sat back against the wall and looked at the sky_. I'd finally said it…_ He thought. But his thoughts were interrupted by something against his skin. He wasn't familiar with what it was. It was something warm and soft against his cheek. Only when she backed up a little did he realize Ichigo had returned his kiss. "So, I'm your crush?" She asked, averting her eyes. Kashino couldn't think of a better time to do it, so he thought he'd do it now.

He pressed his lips to hers softly. Ichigo's eyes widened at first as a jolt of electricity ran through her body. Her arms wrapped around him as she kissed back. It all seemed like a dream until he pulled away.

"That's an understatement," was the only response he could think of.

* * *

Meanwhile Andou and Hanabusa were watching from behind the corner.

"Well… something definitely happened." Andou said as he watched them kiss again.

"You don't think they…" Hanabusa started.

"Of course not!" Andou interrupted.

They couldn't imagine interrupting them, so they just decided to sit back until they would finally notice them.

* * *

The waitress walked back to the table only to find the two gone and their tarts untouched. Glancing by the door, she saw them. _My eyes never do deceive me._ She thought with a smile as she took them up on a plate. Putting the plates by the window for display, she added a name card by them. Ichigo and Kashino hadn't known it was actually a new type of tart she'd created especially for couples. Writing the name in a red ink, she stepped back and read it with a smile.

_Oblivious Love_


End file.
